Lily and James potter
by dramalover2004
Summary: What will happen on lily's 7th year at hogwarts, with james who knows. This is Their story. From the middle of 7th year to the end of ther lives. This is my first story so be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story  
  
Chapter 1: Sworn enemies Lilly Evans was a red-haired girl who had many friends, you could say she was fairly good looking too. She seemed to have a perfect life except one thing, she had a little stalker. His name, well it was James Potter.  
  
"James, did you look at these schedules? Dang it, x2 potions with Slyterin!" moaned Sirius. James, not paying any attention was staring at Lilly. "Why don't you just talk to her, everyone knows you're mad about her?" laughed Remus. James decided this was a good idea she only called him a git twice today. Lilly was talking to Alice. "Hey, Lilly you are looking beautiful as ever this morning" he put his arm on her shoulder. "Get off me you slime ball, why don't you hit on one of thoughts "James Potter" fan club girls of yours?" spat Lilly. "Come on Lilly you know you like me! Just go out with me Evans!" cried James. 'Oh yeah, I wouldn't date you even if you deflated that head of yours!" bellowed Lilly. With that she left for the dormitories. Lilly ran to her favorite chair. James Potter was so selfish; no way would she date him. But He did seem different; something about his eyes they seemed to only see her. This was after all a freighting thought. No way was she going to developed feelings for James, no that wouldn't be good.  
  
"I don't get it? I try and I try but all I get is NO, NO, NO! I can't get her out of my mind! I'm going to marry her one way or another. I wont give up guys so don't even try to talk me out of it!" said James. Double potions was torture Sirius and James managed to successfully spill laughing potion on the floor, and Snape won not ten not twenty but thirty points for one correct answer. The only good part was when Sirius drank his own laughing potion, and was escorted out of the room to the hospital wing. The bell rang and James' next class was History of Magic. He was, as usual, late. He grabbed a seat right next to Lilly. "Perfect," he thought. Professor Bins was talking on and on so it was a good time to talk. "Lilly, why won't you go out with me?" whispered James. "I have my reasons," stated Lilly. "Well, I don't care if you hate me forever I'll always love you so get use to it!" yelled James. Everyone could hear him but he didn't care. Lilly suddenly had the thought of kissing him. The bell rang; Lilly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Twilight of the dreamtime (A/N: This is midway thru the year at Hogwarts)  
  
Lily didn't know what to think. The man she had hated for years now loved her. She thought he was only annoying her, but he really loved her. What about her? She didn't know but she felt something. Whenever another girl would flirt with him she would turn red and glare. The sun was rising over Hogwarts, Lily got up and took a quick shower and went to the common room. "Might as well start my charms essay" thought Lily. "Hey, Lily girl, morning to yeah," said an only to familiar voice. "Mind if I join you?" asked James. "Not at all," sighed Lily sourly. It wasn't more than 4:30am. Her brain was so tired, it was way too early! "Oh it is too early for this!" Lily took her reading book and sat on the couch. James, who was copying her essay, was surprised. She peered over her book. "I didn't think you needed an invitation to sit by me" sated Lily. James jumped up and sat down next to her. "So, I was thinking well, um maybe you would like to go with me to Hogsmead, as you know maybe my date" whispered James. Lily looked up "sorry, I missed it what" giggled lily. "You heard me Evans," grunted James. "Hum, well I Guess maybe but no hugging or kissing or touching" she said. What was Lily thinking, well she didn't even know. Something about his eyes. "I knew you couldn't resist me!" laughed James. "One more comments like that and you'll have no date," lily stated. She read her book while James just stared at her. Her eyes were drooping, and then the next thing she knew she was asleep. What she didn't know was that so was James, right after he put his arm around her. "My, my happened here? A little something-somethin if you ask me Peter." laughed Sirius. Only he was joking though, the rest of Students watched in horror. Lily jumped then tired and woke up James. He was awake but up to no good. "James, wake up!" yelled lily. "What Lily, 10 more minutes, lets get back to what we were doing," laughed James. Lily smacked him. "That hurt!" whined James. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, what is going on here?" cried professor McGonagall. "Professor, we....er......fell asleep, I swear." cried Lily. "This is out of my hands, go to Professor Dumbledore's office" she stated. They turned and left. "Lily they think, oh god, They got the wrong idea" cried James "No thanks to you Mr. lets get back to what we were doing, you were feeding their fire" cried Lily. "There's no proof, we didn't so I think you should prepare for the worst." sighed James. "Oh and lily, about the kiss in class what was that for" he asked. "I don't know I was caught up in the moment, I like you but you're so immature. When you said that I felt like maybe I really loved you too." she cried. Lily turned bright red and started to run. But with James' Quiditch reflects he caught her, and pulled her into a long kiss. Lily was on clouds and floating, then she came back to earth. She could feel it in her bones she really loved him. "Earth to Lily, we are still in trouble" said James. They traveled up to Dumbledore's office. "I've been expecting you Mr. Potter, and Miss.Evans. Well I'll just cut to the chase. No proof supports or disproves your case, so it is only fit for a week of detention each at 8:00."He stated. "I'm very busy so you can let yourselves out." With that they left. -------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice and Lily ate together as usual. "Oh, Alice I'm so happy for you! Frank will be a wonderful husband!" cried Lily. Her ring was a dimand with rubies surrounding it. "Now what about your love life?" asked Alice? Lily told her everything form the paper to the kiss. "I knew you liked him! Knew it!" yelled Alice. Over at James table sat; Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus. "What's wrong James" asked Remus. Sirius knew he could read James like a book. "Let me guess, Lily and you kissed but the real miracle was she didn't stop you. You can tell you two have been staring at each other for hours!" stated Sirius." You forgot some things; 1 she loves me too, 2 she is my date for Hogmead." From the blank look on their face, he knew this was defiantly a good day.  
  
By the way sorry the last one was so short I was real nervous. It really sucked. I don't own any of these characters they belong to jk Rowling 


End file.
